


Fixing

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: House
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't fix everything Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing

Jimmy laid his head against the wall, the cool tiles forcing a shiver down his back.

He needed to calm down before his mind overloaded and he had a psychotic break. He needed to find someway to deal, well at least he wasn’t an alcoholic. No he was more inventive, he drowned himself in women.

Jimmy breathed deep, drawing in the dry cold air and the slight taste of bleach. He’d been so frightened when he realised what Greg really meant to him. He’d always been straight, _thank you very much_. But thinking about it he wasn’t so sure he still wasn’t, as he’d said to himself one night, slightly hysterically, he wasn’t homosexual he was Housesexual.

But whatever he labelled himself, he was sure Greg wouldn’t appreciate it. That was why he has here now, hiding in a bathroom, because watching Greg stroke and twirl his cane was going straight to his groin. He’d hastily left the room, praying Greg was to preoccupied with his patient puzzle of the moment to notice. No such luck.

He heard the thump of Greg’s feet and the tap of his cane as he made his way down the corridor. He could hear the crash as Greg smacked open one door after the other. Jimmy considered hiding but he knew if Greg was looking for him he would find him sooner or later.

The door smacked open and Jimmy sighed, head still resting against the tiles.

“Fancy seeing you here, Jimmy.” Jimmy pushed off from the wall and turned to face Greg. Greg was studying him much as he did his patients, as if watching them would force them to reveal their secrets on their skin. Normally Jimmy would have reacted to Greg’s sarcastic comment, bantered with him, but he was too exhausted today, to overwhelmed, he just sighed.

“What do you want House?” Greg moved forward, invading his personal space.

“Why’d you run away Jimmy?” Jimmy was trapped against the wall and he tried to slow his breathing as Greg leant in. He turned his head.

“I’m not running Greg, see I’m standing right here with you.” Greg raised his eyebrow.

“You’re not running now, but you’ve been running for weeks, why Jimmy?” Jimmy pushed past him.

“I’m not one of you’re patients House. I’m not here for you to figure out.” Jimmy tried to leave but Greg blocked the way to the door, waggling a finger in his face.

“Nah ah Jimmy you don’t leave that easily, tell the doctor what’s wrong.”

Jimmy wished more than anything that he could explain to Greg the reason he couldn’t face him. He wished he could tell Greg that he couldn’t be around him because soon he was going to give in and slam Greg to a wall and try to excavate his tonsils. However, that would be a bad idea.

Jimmy finally sighed and smiled wanly.

“You can’t fix everything Greg, and you especially can’t fix this.” He pushed past Greg and out into the hallway feeling Greg’s eyes on his back as he walked away.

Fin

  


 

 


End file.
